XMen: The Movie II Chapter Nine
by J.Alberghini
Summary: The conclusion of Rogue vs. Juggernaut! One X-Man's tough, four of them are tougher.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: X-Men do not belong to me

Disclaimer: X-Men do not belong to me. It belongs to Marvel and 20th Century Fox. Any changes in characters or information from the comic book series were made for the purposes of this movie sequel. This is in about the same format as the movie novel.  


Prologue

****

New Orleans- 1994

It was late on a Tuesday night, but no one had any intention of going to bed just yet. There were crowds of people in the street, drinking, dancing, eating. The whole city was lit up as if it were daylight, celebrating Mardi Gras. 

Hidden in an alley, about the darkest place there was, crouched a boy about the age of 12. His eyes scanned the people hungrily. They were an eerie red on black, which made him feared by others, and were the reason he had to do this today. He picked out one, a short, plump, old lady with a bulging purse. He sneaked up to her and, in one swift movement, slipped it off her shoulder. The woman, sensing that her purse was gone, spun around. He took off, knocking innocent bystanders over while the lady screamed for a cop. He dodged half-drunken men and the women in short, tight, dresses dancing and flirting with them. 

Finally, he was able to slow down. He ducked into another alley. All the way in the back was a metal door, which had a sign on it that said "Employees Only." The boy raised his hand to knock, then thought better of it and unzipped the purse, taking out two ten dollar bills. He crumpled them up and was about to put them in his pocket when, suddenly, they grew hot in his hand and burst. The boy watched, stunned. The door swung open. A man of thirty with a dirty red beard and a long ponytail pulled him inside and slammed the door shut before anyone who heard the noise came to investigate. 

****

Illinois, Present Time

Dr. Henry McCoy picked up the test tube full of a blue chemical in his overly large hand. He set it down next to a microscope containing a slide with his DNA. He studied it carefully and smiled. He was making progress. But now it was time for the real thing. He poured the chemical into a syringe. He pointed it at his upper arm and injected it into his blood. Almost instantly, his body began to react. Blue fur grew rapidly all over his skin. He gasped at the spectacle happening before his very eyes. Then he completely blacked out. 

****

West Germany

It was an hour before sunrise. A young man sneaked into the kitchen of the monastery, What was odd was he was walking on the ceiling. His devilish blue tail twitched from side to side. Then, all of a sudden, he disappeared and reappeared on the floor. He crept up to the pantry and a light came on. One of the monks was standing at the door with a candle in his hand. He had been keeping track of the food kept and tonight he had decided to stake out the kitchen to find the culprit who had been taking their food. The monk screamed, awakening all the others. The man's skin was a dark blue. His ears were slightly pointed, as well as his teeth. 

"D-d-demon," the monk stuttered. 

"Do not judge me by my looks, brother. For God's love is blind to our faults, so men's should be."

The monk responded by screaming again. He vanished. The monk gasped in awe, then raced to the window. He spotted him running away, then disappearing into thin air. That was the last he saw of him. 

****

Somewhere in Canada

Logan strolled through the abandoned military compound. It seemed strange and yet so familiar, like he'd been there before. It gave him the creeps. He shuttered and continued on.

He studied the buildings. Most of them seemed pretty rundown. Around him was enclosed a rusted barbed wire fence. Despite the rust, it was completely intact. _But then again, _he thought, _maybe not. _On the far end of the fence, there was a gigantic hole, about his size. The wire was broken as if it were made out of a fragile thread instead of metal. He reached out his hand to touch it, and then, in a sudden burst of rage, Logan extended his claws and tore the remaining part to shreds. He turned around to face the building behind him and made an opening large enough for him to fit into. Then he stepped inside. He was shocked at what he saw.

Shards of broken machinery were strewn about the room. The parts that were still attached to the wall were slashed and broken wires hung out. Logan gasped. In the middle of the room was a long, wide, glass tank. The top was shattered. 

Instantly, a vision flashed across his mind. An oxygen mask was strapped to his face. His arms and legs were belted down. Blue lines were all over his naked body. He saw someone staring at him. Most of the face was unclear, except for the eyes. They were callous and unfeeling. Obviously, this person had no regret for what he was about to do. Others hovered over him. He felt a scalpel cutting into his body. He screamed with pain. 

Logan shook himself out of his memory. He was alone. But it had felt so real. He went over to the computers, but nothing was operational. Someone had demolished this place.

He frowned. He had been traveling for quite some time, but with no luck or any leads to what could possibly have been. Though he yearned to find out the truth, he didn't want to stay. Something inside him was making him want to go back. He longed to see their faces again: beautiful Jean Grey, young Rogue, Storm, the professor. He even missed Cyclops. Logan chuckled at the thought of that. But he knew what he had to do. He was going home. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: X-Men and X-Men the Movie do not belong to me

Disclaimer: X-Men and X-Men the Movie do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel and Twentieth Century Fox. All changes in information were made for movie sequel purposes. 

Author's Note: Right now character information is a bit vague, but that's because there will be a lot of flashing back later on in the series. So if you think something is wrong, it's either on purpose or a character's perspective/musings on something.

Chapter One

Rogue shut her history book, her last subject of the day. Then she followed everyone out of the classroom. Storm called her back. 

"Yes?" she asked. 

"The professor would like to see you," Storm said.

Rogue drew in her breath. Why did the professor want to see _her_? He rarely called his students individually unless they were in trouble, except maybe to check up on them a couple times of year. But that was usually scheduled and Rogue couldn't think of anything she had done wrong. She hadn't touched anyone since Logan left, so that couldn't have been it. She sighed to herself. Thinking about Logan always made her sad. She often wondered where he was, if he had found what he was looking for. Rogue knew the pain he felt. She only wished she could have done more to help him in the search. Only a couple of letters had come from him and only one of those was for her. She knew the professor could simply contact him telepathically. Maybe that was it. Maybe something happened to him. Or maybe it wasn't about Logan, but it was that he found a cure for her. Maybe… Her "maybes" were interrupted by Storm nudging her. 

"Oh, sorry. Should I go now?"  
Storm nodded. "I'll come with you." She had a mischievous glint in her eye, as if she was hiding a great secret. Rogue wondered what it could be. They walked through the mansion to the professor's office. Storm knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Rogue heard him say. But no one had spoken aloud. They went inside. Rogue looked around the room. She always liked to do that on her rare visits here. Hung on the walls were numerous plaques, from his Ph.D. to military awards. Plus there were pictures of the professor in different countries. Rogue saw him in Scotland, Africa, and a number of other places she wasn't sure of. In many of the pictures, he was much younger and standing. Rogue often wondered what had happened that made him lose the use of his legs, but was afraid to ask him. Instead she'd let her imagination run away with her. If the professor knew what she was thinking, he didn't say anything to her. 

She tore her eyes away from the walls. The professor sat patiently at his desk. Perched on it next to him was Jean Grey. Cyclops stood with his arm around her, a rare half smile on his face. Standing next to him was a man she'd never met and two teenage boys about her age. Rogue nearly gasped when she saw them because the man and one of them both had blue fur. They looked like monsters. Of all the mutations she had seen in the Xavier Mansion, she had never seen any who looked so, well, mutant. She averted her gaze, so not to be impolite and focused on the other boy. She almost gasped seeing him, too. He was extremely good-looking with long brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail and odd red on black eyes. He smiled at her. She blushed. 

"I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to see you," said the professor, aloud this time. She nodded slightly.

"Well…" He looked over at the door. It opened and who should step in but…

"Logan!" Rogue exclaimed. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, carefully not to touch any part of his body with her bare skin.

He gave her a small squeeze and pulled away. "Okay, that's enough. You'll ruin my reputation," he said gruffly. 

Rogue laughed. It was great to see him again. Now that he was back, she realized just how lonely she'd been without him, much more than she had thought. There was something about him that made her attached. Perhaps it was his promise to take care of her or simply because he was her friend and she knew she was his. The majority of this adventure started with him, and perhaps it would end with him and the other X-Men. Maybe she and her new friends at school would join them after they graduated this year. They already were thinking and planning about it, deciding on their mutant nicknames, wondering how it would be to fight for their rights and get them. Rogue agreed with them on how important that was, but she wasn't sure about the fighting. She experienced much more of it than Jubilee or Kitty or Bobby had. After what had happened with Magneto, she wasn't so sure she was ready for anymore adventure. But there was something more she wanted, that maybe, by some miracle, would happen: her powers would be gone, or at least controlled, and she would be able to touch another person once again. Mutant or not, the others had experienced so much that she wasn't capable of. 

She let go of Logan and gave a quick glance at the strangers. The boy was staring at her. Instead of blushing and looking away like she would, he gave her a charming, confident smile. For a brief moment, she imagined what it would be like to kiss him. She shook off the pretend feeling of his lips against hers. That would be silly. Was she that desperate that she would be fantasizing about a boy she didn't even know? But then, people did it all the time about famous people. Still, it wasn't the same. This boy was live, there, and just beyond her reach, yet she could do nothing about it without endangering his life. 

The professor cleared his throat. Rogue blushed, hoping he hadn't been reading her thoughts. She noticed Storm and Jean looking slightly amused. She turned back to Logan. He didn't say anything, just shrugged. But she could tell he found the situation slightly funny too. This extremely tense, uncomfortable situation, with no event except just standing, staring and daydreaming. No one knew how awful it was for her, probably more mortifying than to any other teenager. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the professor introduced the three men. "This is Dr. Henry McCoy, an old student of mine." He indicated the older man. "He's going to be our new chemistry teacher, a field which we lack in." 

"Actually, I'm more interested in bio-chemistry, genetics, that sort of thing. But I'm willing to help out the professor in anyway I can. And you can call me Beast, by the way." 

Rogue smiled. She liked this furry creature. Clearly, he wasn't as dangerous as he looked. But that was the problem with mutants. Humans only judged them on their looks and the fact that they were mutants, not on who they were. Rogue felt slightly ashamed that her first impression of him wasn't very good. 

"And this is Kurt Wagner." He pointed to the blue teenager with the tail. 

"Nice to meet you," he said. He had a German accent, and wouldn't be too bad looking, if he didn't have the fur, the tail and vampire-like teeth. 

"And, least but not least, this is Remy leBeau." 

"Hello," he said. He also had an accent. Rogue had only heard it once before, but that was enough for her to assume that he was probably Cajun. 

"Kurt and Remy are going to begin classes tomorrow. Would you mind showing them around? I'm sure you remember how unsettling it is to be in a new place."

Rogue nodded. "Sure, um, come with me." The boys followed her down the hallway.

"There's the dining room," she said, pointing to the other end of the hall. "And if you turn that corner, you'll reach the boys' rooms. The other side is all the classrooms. This door over here," she jerked her head towards her right, "leads to the gardens and pool and stuff. They're really nice, you should check 'em out during your free time."

Remy nodded. "I'll do that." He smiled at her.

Rogue turned to hide the blush that once again creeped upon her cheeks. "And, uh, here's the game room, where we usually hang out. Most people are probably getting ready for dinner now, but…" She pushed the door open. The room wasn't as empty as she thought it would be. Jubilee, Kitty and some other girls were lounging around the room, deep in conversation. 

"Hey, guys," she said hesitantly. The girls were her friends, but she was still somewhat insecure around them. 

"Oh, hi Rogue." They looked up. 

"Um, these are Remy and Kurt. They're new students."

"Nice to meet you." Kitty stood up and shook their hands. 

Jubilee quickly followed suit. "Come sit down," she invited them. They took seats on the couch. Rogue sat next to Remy, slightly away from him. The girls moved a little bit, keeping their distance from her. They were still nervous about her powers. Remy looked at her oddly, but he didn't say anything. She was glad. She didn't feel like explaining. 

"So where are you guys from?" Kitty asked. 

"Germany," Kurt replied. Rogue had guessed that already. 

"I'm from New Orleans," said Remy. 

"Oh, cool. I've always wanted to go there," said Jubilee. They quickly jumped into a conversation about places they were going when they graduated. Rogue sat quietly, thinking to herself. The others ignored her. Eventually, she excused herself and went back to her room. She didn't think they noticed she'd left. This may have been a school for mutants, but she would never fit in. Her powers made sure of that. It set her apart from everyone, humans and mutants alike, and made them afraid of her. She didn't want anymore people to be. She made a silent resolution to never tell anyone else about her powers, starting with Remy and Kurt. It was dangerous, but she felt she had no choice. Otherwise she wouldn't even get close friends, let alone the boyfriend she would have liked to have. 

To be continued…


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: X-Men and X-Men the Movie do not belong to me

Disclaimer: X-Men and X-Men the Movie do not belong to me.

Chapter Two

Rogue creeped down the dark hall. Students were forbidden to be out at this hour, which was about one in the morning, but she was willing to risk it. Ever since the incident with Magneto, she was plagued with horrible nightmares. _Actually,_ she reasoned,_ I've had them since I discovered my powers._ But back then, she had no one to turn too. Now, Logan was here and he would understand, judging from the horrible nightmares that she had when she took absorbed his memories last. And, even if he didn't, she would feel better around him. 

She stumbled around a corner and gasped. There was a light shining at the end of the hall. She could make out a silhouette of a person standing there. She froze, worried that if she moved, whoever it was would find her. But they were already coming closer. Rouge turned to make a run for it, but it was too late. They saw her. 

"Rogue?" the person said in surprise.

She let out a deep breath. "Remy? What are you doing up this late?"

He shrugged. "I could ask you the same question."

"Um, I was just…" She searched for an answer. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Wanna go steal some food from the kitchens?" he asked. 

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry." 

"Okay." He winked at her. "If anyone asks, I didn't see you and you didn't see me."  
She managed a weak grin. "Good night."

"Night." He walked off. She sighed and continued on.

* * * * * *

Logan rolled over in bed. He heard someone calling him. Their voice was getting louder and louder and more urgent. _Logan. Logan. Lo---_

"Logan!" He sat up in bed. Rogue was standing over him. 

"Are you crazy?" he growled. "Remember the last time you did this? You nearly were killed."  
"I couldn't sleep," she said somewhat defensively. "And I could always take your powers if necessary."

He frowned at her. "What do you want me to do about it?" She shrugged. Her eyes sagged and had somewhat of a panicked look in them. He softened but only a bit. "I have a class to teach in the morning."

She looked at him with disbelief. "You? A teacher?" She laughed, which relaxed her a little. She couldn't imagine Logan as a teacher. "What are you teaching?"

"Woodshop." This made her hysterical. The idea of Logan cutting the wood for a birdhouse with his anemantium claws was too funny to thing about.

"Shh!" He scowled at her. "Go back to bed. You need your sleep too."

"Yes, mom," she teased. He glared at her, although he was secretly glad that she was joking around. She backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

His head hit the pillow long before he could no longer hear he small footsteps sneaking away.

* * * * * *

Rogue sat on a bench, watching her friends longingly through the glass. They were in the Danger Room. This was the first year they were allowed to go. Younger kids weren't allowed. The Danger Room, during school hours at least, was a training ground for soon-to-be X-Men to use their powers in high-pressure situations. As Rogue didn't have powers like theirs, it was dangerous for her to participate. She was permitted to take this time as a free period, but what was the use of that when she was all by herself? It had become a routine to sit and watch. 

Her heart was filled with envy. All of her friends had powers that could prove useful. But hers only hurt people, and she herself only got in the way. And their practice was not only to test their personal strengths, but as a team too. That made her feel even more left out. 

Rogue watched intently as Remy took something out of his jean pocket. She strained her eyes and realized it was a playing card. All of a sudden, the card lit up. He flung it at the robot he was fighting. With a loud **BANG,** it exploded. Pieces scattered around the floor. He grinned triumphantly and swaggered out the exit door, coming into the control room. 

"What did you do?" Rogue asked, both startled and impressed.

"Well, according to that Beast-guy's analysis, I can turn potential energy into kinetic energy."

"What does that mean?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

He shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea. What's your mutant power?"

"Umm…well…" Rogue remembered her silent resolution not to tell anyone else her powers, but what could she do? He waited patiently for an answer.

"I… um, I gotta go." Rogue fled from the room as fast as she could.

* * * * * *

Logan wiped the sweat off his forehead. His class was starting in a half-hour, and he still wasn't finished cutting the big pieces of wood he'd gotten from a lumberyard. He kept shredding it into pieces. He was just about to give up when Rogue showed up.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked her. 

She shook her head. "We're in the Danger Room this morning."

"Oh." He'd never been in there himself, but, from what Jean told him, he knew it lived up to its name. As far as he was concerned, Rogue was better off not going in there at all. 

Rogue surveyed the pile of cut wood. "You might want to use just one," she said.

He merely grunted in reply, but took her advice and produced some nicely chopped blocks. He picked up another stack and looked up at her. "Is something the matter?"

Rogue was quiet for a moment. She didn't want to tell him about what just happened. He would just yell at her. But there was something else that was bothering her.

"Logan?" she began. "Do you ever feel like you're useless?"

He raised his eyebrow. "I guess, sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"Well… it's just that all of the others have these really great powers that can help them a lot when they become X-Men. But I don't. I can't really fight like they can. And I feel sort of…"

"Left out?" he supplied. She nodded. 

He drew in his breath. "Well, I don't really know what you can do about it. I suppose you'll eventually find your strength and then you'll feel more like a part of the team."  
Rogue giggled. "Very philosophical. That doesn't sound like you at all."

He shrugged. "I've been hanging around the professor too much, I guess."

She laughed and looked at her watch. "I'd better get to my next class. See you later." She ran inside. Logan turned his back and returned to his work. He didn't see the shadowy figure that slipped inside after her. 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: X-Men belongs to Marvel and 20th Century Fox, not me

Disclaimer: X-Men belongs to Marvel and 20th Century Fox, not me. Anything that has been changed is most likely on purpose.

Chapter Four

Rogue glanced at her watch and sped up. It was her unfortunate luck that she was having Beast's class for the first time and his classroom was at the opposite end of the building. For the second time that day, she wished she had different powers. If she were Kitty, she could simply walk through a wall and be right there. But she wasn't, so she had to go all around. And since this was her first class with him, she had no idea how he'd react if she were late. The other teachers' opinions varied on that. Cyclops was a stickler for punctuality, while Jean gave a couple chances before getting in trouble. She hoped Beast was like that. 

She turned a corner, something she'd been doing rather frequently (considering there weren't many in the building) and screeched to a halt before she bumped into Remy. 

"Hey, what's up, chere?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm late." She walked around him. He followed her. 

"Who do you have now?"

"Beast's class," she replied, not stopping. She walked faster. 

"Me too. I'll walk with you. We still have time."

"Um, I have to talk to him before class," she lied. She would have liked to walk with him, but was afraid the conversation would lead back to her powers. "I'll see you later." She hurried away before he had a chance to say anything.

He frowned. "Hmm. That girl is a strange one," he said to himself. He didn't mind that. Not many girls refused him, he'd noticed, but that's what made it a challenge. He liked challenges. And there was something else about her that he liked too. She was someone he could settle for. He wasn't the type of person who would settle for just one girl. _Although Belle might have thought otherwise,_ he thought to himself. But he didn't want to think about her or anyone from his past. He'd rather think about Rogue. He just wished she wasn't so closed off. What was she hiding? 

He was so deep in thought; he began to walk in the opposite direction. It took him a few minutes to realize his mistake and turn back. But, before he did, the same shadowy figure that had followed Rogue inside had slinked down the hall after her. 

* * * * * *

Rogue quickened her pace. She was almost there, with a few seconds to spare. Any moment now, the measly little bell that they used would ring, declaring her either safe or out. Or, rather, in, as in: in detention. That was how it worked in her old school anyway. She'd never really been late her before and never knew anyone who had either. Perhaps, it would be different. Maybe she'd only get a warning. The thought calmed her and slowed her heart, which was pounding from the exercise. But it cranked up a notch only a moment later, when she heard the squeaking of wheels behind her. 

"Rogue. Interesting to find you here."

She turned around. "I'm sorry, Professor, I…" She was about to explain her lateness, but he simply brushed off the apology.

"I have much more important matters to discuss," he said seriously. 

Rogue gulped. "Um, what?"

"I have a mission that requires your gift."  
She gaped at him. "A mission?" she squeaked. With her gift? _How could that curse possibly be needed?_ And she was still a student, not a trained X-Man. The professor would never send a student to do such a thing, at least that was what she thought. "What mission?"

"It's a highly important one," he continued, "and we have little time to waste. Can I count on you?"  
"Well, I… Rogue was torn. Now was the chance to prove her usefulness. But she was scared. What if she failed? Or worse?

"The team needs you greatly. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help us. You wouldn't want to let us down, would you? We figured we could trust you with such a dangerous mission like this. We need you greatly," he repeated. 

Rogue felt a swell of pride within her. They needed her. She was wanted. And the last thing she wanted to do was let them down. "Okay, I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

"I'll explain on the way. We must leave at once."

She nodded. "Right." He pressed a button on the molding, revealing a hidden passageway. She set off down it, with the professor close behind. His eyes glinted triumphantly. Had Rogue turned around then, she would have noticed that they were an eerie yellow.

* * * * * * 

Kurt popped up in a puff of smoke just as the door came down behind them. He glanced at it, puzzled. _What are they up to?_ He wondered. He shrugged and teleported to his classroom.

* * * * * *

Remy rushed into the classroom and slid into an empty seat. Beast's back was turned and he was writing on the board. Remy looked up at the clock. He was five minutes late. After he had redirected himself, he'd managed to get lost about three more times. He just hoped Beast wouldn't notice. No such luck.

"Ah, Remy, so nice to finally see you."  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly. He braced himself for a lecture.

"Normally, I'm fond of punctuality, but, since you're new here, I'll make an exception. I remember how much trouble I had getting around when I first went here." Beast smiled. Remy relaxed. This guy may have been a beast, but he wasn't an ogre. 

"Is everyone else here?" Beast surveyed the room. "Hmm, it seems that one rogue is missing. Have you seen her on your way?"

Remy glanced around. Sure enough, Rogue wasn't there. "I saw her in the hall, but she went ahead of me. I thought she'd be here already." 

"Hmm." His bushy eyes furrowed in a frown. "That's odd."

Remy half expected him to paraphrase Shakespeare or something (Rogue, Rogue, where art thou Rogue?). He seemed like the type to be into that sort of thing. But he didn't. He looked utterly serious. 

"I think I'd best discuss this with the professor. Normally, I wouldn't be so worried, but, given the information I know about her…"

"What information?" Remy asked. Beast didn't acknowledge his question. 

"Was she acting a bit strange today, you think? I know you don't really know her that well, but… anyone, for that matter?" 

"Strange for Rogue, or strange for a normal person?" Jubilee called out. Kitty elbowed her. "I didn't mean it in a mean way. I just wanted to clarify…"  
"Shut up. Remember the last time something like this happened?"

"I'm not an idiot, Kitty. Or what is it, Sprite, now?"

"It's Ariel," Kitty said defensively. 

"Oh, first a soda, now a mermaid."  
"For your information…"

Beast shook his head, unaware of their arguing. He seemed extremely upset. That only made Remy worry more. He was as confused as ever. 

"I'm going to Professor Xavier's office. Hopefully, I'll be back soon."

Remy stood up. "I'll come with you."  
To his surprise, the Beast didn't object at all. "Yes, perhaps that is best," he said wearily, half talking to himself, "since you saw her last." His words were not at all comforting. Something was wrong with Rogue. He could feel it. 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: X-Men and its characters do not belong to me

Disclaimer: X-Men and its characters do not belong to me. Anything that seems to vary from the original is most likely on purpose.

Chapter Four

Rogue sat next to the Professor in the cockpit of the Blackbird. She watched him pilot the plane in silence. At first, she had been a bit nervous, flying with him. But a few minutes after take off; her fears were put aside. _Just because he can't walk_, she mentally scolded herself, _it doesn't mean he can't do other things. He's not a useless old man._ They had been flying for over an hour already, with no word from the professor about where they were going, or why. 

"Not to sound rude," she began, "but you said you'd explain on the way, so… explain."

"It's a rather complicated matter," he said. "I'm not permitted to tell you most of the details."

"Okay, I guess. But what can you tell me?" she asked. 

He flipped on the autopilot. "We're here."

* * * * * *

Remy sat in the office with the Beast and Professor Xavier. Neither of the men were talking, which made him wonder. Wasn't that the purpose of this visit? Rogue was gone, and the more time they wasted sitting there, the less likely they were to find her. 

The door opened behind him, and Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, and Logan filed in. But it didn't make him feel much better. The X-Men would find her, at least that's what the Beast and the professor seemed to think. But still, he couldn't help being a bit doubtful about their ability. He never would fully trust anybody to do something; he felt in the most control if he was doing it himself. He knew that being part of the team meant trusting the others, but he found that a difficult task. In his business, no one could be trusted. He'd learned that the hard way. 

Logan looked at the professor and frowned. "What now?" he asked. 

"It appears Rogue has gone missing," the professor replied. 

"What?" Remy turned to look at him. There was panic in his eyes. _They're pretty close, he could just be overreacting,_ he thought to himself. But somehow that didn't seem like that was the case.

"Did she run away?" Logan asked. 

"Professor Xavier shrugged. "I have no idea. Did you talk to her recently?"

"Yeah, a little while ago. She was upset about something and came to me for advice. I don't know if it helped her out, but she seemed to feel a little better."

"Hmm." The professor's bald head crinkled, as if he were thinking hard. Remy felt like something touched his brain, then passed by. A moment later, he relaxed. "She doesn't appear to be anywhere near the school. I'll have to use Cerebro and then you can…"

He was cut off by Kurt teleporting into the room. "What's going on?" he asked. "How come class was canceled?"

The professor motioned for him to sit down, which he did eagerly. "It appears one of the students is missing."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Which one?"

"Rogue."

Kurt frowned, looking puzzled. Remy gave a slight shudder. It made him look even more demon-like. "But I thought she went somewhere with you."

The professor looked at him oddly. "No, I haven't seen her at all today. The only ones who have been really engaged in any sort of conversation with her were Logan," he looked over at him, who just shrugged, "and Remy." He responded with a shrug of his own.

The adults exchanged glances. "Mystique?" Storm asked. "She did manage to survive our last encounter."

Jean nodded. "But Magneto's in jail, so who is she working for?"

The professor turned to Cyclops. "You and Storm take the Blackbird to the prison. Make sure Magneto's still there." They nodded and went off. 

Professor Xavier was suddenly stern and businesslike to the boys. "Jean, prepare Cerebro. You and Logan shall go once I find her location. Beast, remain here with me. We must not alarm the other students."

"But what's going on?" Remy asked, feeling more confused than ever, and more worried. "Who's Mystique? And what happened to Rogue?"

Professor Xavier chose that last question to answer first. "I believe she's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Kurt stood up abruptly, clearly shaken by the news. He had come under the assumption that the school was a safe place for mutants. "By who?" The professor shrugged. 

"But why?" Remy asked, standing also. "What would anyone want with Rogue?"

"Now it was his turn to be looked at oddly, but this time not just by the professor. All except Kurt were looking like he had suddenly grown an extra head. 

"Didn't Rogue ever tell you what her powers were?" Both Remy and Kurt shook their head. "Oh, dear."  
"She should know better than that," Cyclops said. He and Storm were standing in the doorway, in their X-Men uniforms. 

Logan glared at him. "Don't you…"

Jean put a restraining hand on his arm and walked over to Cyclops. "Scott, what happened?"

"The Blackbird's gone," he replied. 

A mix of worry and relief passed over the professor's face. "Well, we won't need Cerebro then, we can simply track that." He turned to the boys. "Rogue has the power to absorb the strength and memories, and, in the case of mutants, their powers, of anyone she touches. It's an extremely dangerous ability, one that separates her from even mutants. Already it has been used for not very good intentions."

Remy took a moment to let this sink in. It did explain why she seemed so isolated and secretive. He felt slightly hurt that she hadn't told him from the beginning, even though they weren't really good friends. But he couldn't really blame her. It must be hard to be different from everyone.

The professor sighed, still contemplating what to do. "Well, Storm, Cyclops, take one of the cars then. My private jet is a bit cramped, but it should prove useful. The tracking device for the Blackbird is already in there. Jean, L-" he hesitated. "Wolverine, change into your uniforms and go right away." Wolverine nodded grimly, not seeming to mind his X-Men name, even though it did give him horrible reminders of his otherwise blank past.

"I'm coming with you," Remy said, following them out the door. 

"No way kid," Wolverine growled. "You'll get yourself killed."

"Stay here with the professor. We'll take care of everything," said Jean, in a much nicer tone. They left him standing there, as they opened a secret door, like the one Mystique had used to get to the Blackbird. 

_I'm coming whether they want me to or not. _He slipped under the door, just as it closed. 

* * * * * *

Rogue looked down and gulped. The professor hadn't even landed, and he didn't seem like he was going to. She could see a wide grass field many feet down below but not a single soul. Then again, maybe not. Rogue saw a small speck coming towards them at a great speed. It grew larger and she realized it was a woman, flying through the air. She wore a black leotard with a bolt of lightening down the front, and a black mask around her eyes. Her blonde hair flew behind her like a cape.

The professor pulled off her glove. "Wait until she's close enough. Whatever you do, don't let go until I tell you."

"But, why do I have to…"

"Now!" A trapdoor opened and she fell. For a moment, Rogue thought she was going to die. A rush of air blew past her, as the woman flew under her. Frantically, she grasped her arm with her bare hand. Letting go was the last thing on her mind. 

* * * * * *

The professor's jet wasn't cramped, not at all. To an average person, meaning one whom didn't have nearly as much money as he did; it was like flying in a limo. There certainly was plenty of room for two people… and one stowaway.

Remy watched from under what he assumed were the passenger seats. Jean Grey and Wolverine were in the cockpit. Jean was piloting, but she kept glancing at Wolverine. She could tell how worried he was about Rogue. Letting go of the controls with one hand, she patted him on the arm.

"We'll find her," she said softly. 

Wolverine said nothing, just flashed her what Remy believed was a grateful smile. From his position, which _was_ rather cramped, he couldn't tell. Up until today, Remy hadn't thought Logan cared about anyone but Rogue. Clearly he was wrong, very wrong. Remy tried to stifle a laugh. He couldn't imagine the rough Wolverine having feelings for the beautiful, kind Jean Grey. It certainly seemed to be an odd couple to him. So odd, that he couldn't keep his laughter in. He guffawed loudly.

Logan sniffed the air. He'd been so preoccupied with Rogue's disappearance, and Jean's presence that he hadn't thought to look. His claws lashed out, but he paid no attention to the pain he'd gotten so used to, knowing that it would heal again. 

He walked over to Remy's hiding place and growled at him. Remy gave him his best confident, cocky grin, trying to ignore the fact that those claws were just inches away from his face. "Get up!"  
Remy obliged him. Only when his back was turned did he deem it safe to heave a sigh of relief. The danger Wolverine had warned him about didn't seem so terrible in comparison to Wolverine himself.

* * * * * *

Rogue held tightly to this woman's arm. She resisted for a moment, then all of a sudden stopped. Rogue felt a wave of power flowing into her body. It scared her; she wanted it to stop. She tried to scream, but only a croak came out. She was sucking the energy from her. Ms. Marvel, that was her name. Carol Danvers. She was her. Rogue could feel her in her mind, screaming, clinging to the part of her still left in her own body. The Rogue in her wanted to let go, but also knew that she faced sudden death if she did. Ms. Marvel strained for her body; she wasn't scared at all. But she couldn't go back, she was trapped. She fought with Rogue in her mind. She controlled Rogue's body, but she did too. She kicked and punched the air, fighting a losing battle. 

Ms. Marvel was insane with rage. Rogue tried to stop her, to regain control. But her strength and confidence were giving out, and she was slipping further and further into the back of her mind.

* * * * * *

Jean expertly landed the plane in the middle of a grass field, or as Remy put it, "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Jean looked at the Blackbird's tracking device. Two dots, one red and one green, flashed almost on top of eachother. "This is the place all right. But I wonder where…" her voice trailed off. Wolverine and Remy followed her gaze. Hovering in mid-air was the Blackbird. And not far away was…

"Rogue!" Remy flung open the door of the plane and jumped the few feet to the ground. Wolverine and Jean chased after him. 

"Rogue!" he called. But she didn't hear him. She was writhing in the air, holding her head in her hand like she was in agony. Another person was there too, he could see Rogue hanging onto her arm. But this person was lifeless. Rogue screamed. The woman's arm slipped from her grip and plummeted to the ground. Jean raced towards her, using her telekinetic powers to keep her from hitting it, just in time. 

Wolverine and Remy continued calling for Rogue, but she ignored both of them. With a scream of rage, she charged at the Blackbird. She clenched her fist and punched a large hole in the glass. Then she grabbed the pilot by the shirt. 

Remy squinted his eyes to see who the pilot was. He gasped. It looked just like Professor Xavier. 

Logan snorted. He was looking at the pilot too. "Mystique," he murmured. There was no doubt about it; he could smell her, even from where he was. This was confirmed when Rogue flung her out of the plane. Before she hit the ground, she transformed into an eagle and flew far away. No one would be able to catch her now. 

Rogue's body was exhausted from the use of Ms. Marvel's powers. So was Ms. Marvel. Her anger began to calm and her presence was not quite so vivid, as if she were drifting off to sleep. Rogue tried to seize this opportunity to regain control of her body, but the day's events had tired her too. She collapsed on the floor of the Blackbird. 

* * * * * *

Mystique slipped inside an abandoned warehouse, miles from where she had been. 

"Ms. Marvel has been gotten rid of, as you wanted." 

A dark figure loomed in the shadows. "And the girl?"

"Most likely she went back to Xavier's school."  
"Who knows what he might do with these new powers she's obtained."  
Mystique gave a hard laugh. "Knowing him, he probably won't let her use them."

"Perhaps. But be more careful next time. Remember, you still owe me. Were it not for me, you wouldn't be alive."

Mystique nodded grimly. She touched her chest where Logan's claws had left a deep scar. She did owe this person her life. 

"Now, we must go to step two. Must not get anyone get in the way of my plans. His eyes glowed. He laughed a cold, evil laugh. "Ready?"

A grunt came from behind him. Another tall figure stood there. His muscles were large, one could tell even in the darkness. His eyes were angry, hungry for blood, for revenge. They peeked out through the dome he wore on his head. He was ready, more than ready.

* * * * * * 

Remy sat in the back of the plane with Rogue, while Logan piloted. Jean was ahead of them in the Blackbird. With her powers, she was able to hold the glass together long enough so she would be able to withstand the altitude during the trip. 

Remy glanced at Rogue. She was unconscious in his arms. He smiled at her. He felt bad about the ordeal she had been through, and guilty about leaving her by herself. This was somewhat silly of him, because, if that were so, he still wouldn't have known. But he still felt that way. Pulling her glove back on, he sighed loudly. He cared about her, which was strange to him. He'd never really cared about anyone that way before. But that hardly mattered, when her body kept him at a distance. 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: X-Men and X-Men the Movie do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel and 20th Century Fox; I am making no profit off this fic.

Author's Note: Yes, I know I haven't updated in a long time. For those of you who have bothered to keep reading it, I apologize and I thank you for bearing with me. I state this day, and please remind me if I don't, that I promise to update at least every two to three weeks, provided I don't have a lot of homework. 

PS This is going to be a really looooong movie. 

PPS: Please excuse my awful attempt at a Cajun accent.

Chapter Five

Rogue shifted in her bed, but didn't open her eyes. Remy held her gloved hand; feeling disappointed that she wasn't awake, but relieved that she was safe. Upon returning to the mansion, while she was still unconscious, Professor Xavier reached into her mind, searching for Ms. Marvel. With his powers, he was able to trap her in Rogue's mind until she could return to her own body, if ever. The body, meanwhile, was lying in a hospital bed in Manhattan on life support, put there anonymously by Jean and Logan. The doctors were simply baffled by her condition, and if the X-Men had their way, they would never know the truth. Rogue would be put away for sure if they did. Now Rogue was safe at home, but with little change. Physically, she was all right. But the mental trauma that was caused by fighting Ms. Marvel could have lasting effects.

Remy reached over and moved the gray lock of hair out of her face, careful not to touch her bare skin. Her eyelids blinked and he nearly jumped in surprise. They blinked a second time, adjusting to the light before opening fully. Rogue was awake.

* * * * * *

_Screech_! Professor Xavier's wheelchair squeaked as he rolled back and forth, from one side of his office to the other, over and over again. Beast, Logan and Jean sat in chairs in front of his desk, eyes darting from left to right, never leaving him, like people watching a tennis game. Logan suppressed the urge to tear the professor to shreds. He was making him dizzy. 

Finally, the door opened and Cyclops and Storm came in, dressed in their street clothes and looking depressed.

Professor Xavier sighed. "I take it things didn't go very well." He didn't need to be a psychic to figure that one out.

Cyclops folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "Magneto's still trapped in his plastic prison. If he knows anything, he isn't telling. But I don't think so." He walked over to sit next to Jean, who took his hand and patted it reassuringly.

Logan growled, both from frustration and the gesture. "Well, if it's not Magneto, who is it? And why?"  
They all looked at each other and shrugged. "We'll have to wait," said the professor, "and see what their next move is. I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."

* * * * * *

Rogue groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked at Remy, who was standing over her with a smile on his face. Instinctively, she pulled the covers closer to her. 

"Remy, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused. 

His smile widened. "Waiting for you to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he joked. "How ya feeling, chere?"

Rogue rubbed her forehead. "Okay, I guess. What time is it?"

He glanced at her alarm clock. "It's 1:32."

"Oh." She pulled back the covers, realizing she was fully clothed, and started to climb out of bed. He pushed her back gently. 

"Classes have been canceled for the day. You stay here and rest."

"Oh, okay," she said. Secretly, she was a little disappointed that he hadn't skipped for her. She sighed to herself and sank back on her pillows. _Glug_. Rogue blushed and put her hand to her grumbling stomach. Remy snapped his fingers, causing a small spark. She nearly jumped. He smacked himself on the forehead.

"Damn, Ah almost forgot. You're probably starving. Ah'll go get you something to eat. Be right back." He sprinted towards the door, knocking into her backpack as he did, causing it to fall on the floor.

Rogue laid down, feeling slightly dizzy, but more or less in control of her mind. Still, a funny feeling lingered that told her Ms. Marvel wasn't totally gone. She would have to remember to ask Remy what they'd done to her, both mind and body. Mentally, she scolded herself. _Who knows what condition that woman is in, and you're complaining about a little dizziness?_

She heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. The smell of Campbell's chicken noodle soup wafted through the door even before he came in. Rogue's stomach growled. It wasn't her first choice of an entrée, but she would eat anything just then. 

Remy carefully balanced the tray on one hand and pushed the door open with the other. He walked towards her, not paying any attention to where he was going. Before she could warn him, he stepped and slid on fat, heavy textbook titled Early American History. The tray tipped forward, causing the steaming hot soup to fall right at Rogue. Automatically, she jumped out of the way to avoid it. But instead of landing on her bed or the wall to wall carpet, she hovered there in midair. Remy gasped. Curious to see what alarmed him, she looked down, only to see the floor about seven feet under her gaze.

"What da…" he began.

Rogue's stomach turned from the altitude, but she managed to reply calmly, "It's part of my powers. I not only absorb the mind of a person, but their physical strength and mutant powers as well." 

"Oh." He backed away slightly. Rogue's spirits sank at his fear. _So much for our friendship_, she thought.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you going to come down now?"

"Huh? Oh right," she said dumbly. She frowned. Down didn't seem all that likely. Rogue sighed loudly. "Well, I can't exactly wait for Ms. Marvel's powers to go back to her. Is there a ladder somewhere around here?"

"Ah doubt it," he replied. "Maybe Ah should get Beast."

Rogue shook her head furiously. "No, I'll figure it out myself." She wasn't exactly in the mood to explain to her teacher why she was hanging in the air, even if it was a mutant school. Rumor traveled quickly in the Xavier Institute and everyone would know within the hour. She was sick of being the topic of strange discussions. 

She thought back carefully. _When I got up here, it's because I wanted to jump out of the way. Maybe it's all will power._ She listened, half-expecting Ms. Marvel to give her an answer. _Here goes nothing._ She concentrated hard, willing herself down. She leaned to the left, then straightened out. Then to the right. Slowly, like a leaf falling off a tree in autumn, she drifted back to the ground.

Remy applauded. "Cool. Ah've always wanted to fly, chere."  
Rogue grinned. It was pretty cool. _Ms. Marvel must have had a field day with these powers_, she thought. Her grin faded.

"What's wrong, chere?" Remy inquired.

Rogue sighed. "Who knows how long this will last? It could only be for a few weeks or something. Or maybe it can last forever. But still, they're not mine. They're hers. I'm just a thief."  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Remy held up a hand. "Don' go insulting thieves. We don' like dat," he added with a smirk. 

Rogue didn't hear him, or maybe she just didn't want to. Her face turned red with anger and shame. "I'm no better than Mystique or Magneto. I'm like a vampire, praying off of others. No one wants me around." She screamed with frustration. In a sudden burst of rage, she lifted up her double bed high in the air, herself along with it. Letting go, she let it slam to the floor with a thud. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Remy approached her cautiously and put his arm around her shoulder. She buried her head in his chest. "We do want you around, chere. You're an X-Man. We need you. Heck, you're one of the few students dat even has an X-Man name. Ah gotta come up wit one of those." He paused, stroking an imaginary beard. "Like Wild Card, or Ace of Spades, sumthin like dat."

Rogue giggled. He patted her back. "You're not alone anymore. Neither of us are."

She wiped her eyes. "You, alone? I can't imagine that."

"It's true," he said seriously. "Look into my eyes." Rogue did so.

"Very nice," she said, blushing. "Interesting color. I've never seen anything like it before."

He nodded grimly. "Not many people have. Dat's why Ah had to live out on de streets, stealing whatever Ah could get mah hands on. Or doin' worse than stealin'. Da things Ah did…" He winced at the thought. "Anyway, if Professor X hadn't found me, Ah'd still be doin' dat. An' where would you be, if he hadn't found you?"

Rogue shrugged. "You do have a point. And maybe I'm not totally useless, at least for the time being."  
His eyes twinkled. "There's only one way to find out."  


* * * * * *  


Rogue stared blankly at the control panel beneath her, her hands poised over the keys. 

"Go on, chere," Remy urged. "You know how to work dis, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I do it all the time for everyone else. I've just… I've never done it for me before," she explained apologetically. 

"There's a first time for everything," he said, grinning. "It's okay to be nervous. Come on, you know you want to."

"Um, okay." She ran her fingers over it and stopped at the enter button. Wincing, as if it hurt her to touch it, she pressed it.

"Beginning simulation," a computerized voice stated. 

Rogue gulped. "I guess it's now or never."

Remy took her gloved hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Let's go chere." He pushed open the door and led her down a flight of steep steel steps.

Rogue looked around the empty room numbly. _Okay, just a room, just an ordinary room. An ordinary, dangerous room. _

"Rogue, look out!" Remy shouted. She looked up just in time, to see a laser gun on the wall turn. It was aiming right at her.

* * * * * *

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Logan grumbled. He glared at Cyclops.

"We can't do anything until we find out who's responsible," he replied calmly. 

"Well, then we should be looking for them, instead of sitting on our asses," he shot back.

"Please, calm yourself, Logan. It really isn't helping anybody." Beast put his hand on Logan's shoulder, who shrugged it off.

"I understand you're worried, Logan, but I really think we should wait for their next move. In the meantime, I'll try to find out what I can with Cerebro, but you all should get some rest. If what I'm thinking is true, you're all going to need it."

"But, professor…" Storm began. 

"Oh, whatever. I'm going to go see Rogue." Logan stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him. 

"And to think, I actually missed this place. Damn people are making me crazy." He sighed and headed down the hall, muttering to himself. 

"Ah!" He heard the scream the wall. A few feet ahead of him, he saw the door with a sign hung on it that said "Danger Room." 

"No one's supposed to be in there right now," he wondered aloud. He sniffed the air carefully. "Rogue!"


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: X-Men, and X-Men the Movie do not belong to me. It belong to Marvel and a bunch of other people, I am not making any money off of this fic.

Chapter Six

Logan raced down the hall like a madman. Without thinking to use the knob, he slashed the door with his claws, making an opening big enough so he could get in. He flew through the control room, and went down the stairs two at a time.

Rogue dodged just in time to avoid a shot, while Remy took out the laser with an exploding card. She ran backwards into him. 

"Logan!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"I was just…" she began.

"You're not supposed to be in here. You could get yourself killed. This is dangerous and…"  
"Look out!" Remy screamed.

A big chunk of rock fell from the ceiling right at Logan. Rogue knocked him out of the way and grabbed it in midair. She hurled the boulder to the floor. It split into two perfect halves. "Stop simulation!" She shouted. "Logan, are you alight?" She landed carefully on the floor, rushed over to him and pulled him to his feet. 

"What the--" he gazed at her, stunned. 

Remy let out a whoop. "Nice going, chere!"

Logan shook himself out of his fog, remembering his purpose for being there. "Are you crazy?" he cried. "This isn't just some game! You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"But my powers…"  
"What is they disappeared? You have no way of knowing how long they'll last."

"I don't care," she said quietly. He ignored her.

"What if you lose them in the middle of a battle? How are you supposed to protect yourself then, huh? Tell me that." Rogue's eyes filled with hurt. "I didn't mean it that way…"  
"Yes, you did!" She cried. "You do think I'm useless, don't you. Well, I'm sorry you've had to baby sit me all this time. But I can take care of myself. I don't need you." She glared at him and stomped away. 

Logan ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Rogue, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all. We'll talk to the professor about this. He can probably take care of that. Just don't be mad at me, please."  
Rogue hid a smile. Logan groveling was totally out of character. She sighed. "Fine, I forgive you." She hugged him. 

"Come on, let's go find the professor." He headed out ahead of them, so they were unable to see the blush that creeped up his cheeks. 

Remy put his arm around her. "Ah think you were doin' great, chere," he whispered in her ear. Rogue just shrugged off his praise. But inside, she was beaming.

* * * * * *

"I don't think Logan's angry, do you?" Storm commented sarcastically. 

Cyclops rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see them. "I know, he's just so cheerful," he replied with equal sarcasm. "That guy is going to kill us all one day."

"Scott," Jean warned him. "Logan's just frustrated. We should be helping him, not fighting with him. He's a part of the team and our friend, too." Cyclops coughed. "I'm serious. Don't you agree, Professor?" 

"Hmm?" Professor X looked up startled from his desk. "What did you say, Jean?"

"Never mind." The four X-Men exchanged looks. It wasn't like the professor to ignore an argument. Normally, he would be the first to jump in and try to keep the peace.

"Is everything all right, Professor?" Beast spoke up worriedly. In all the years he had known him, he never looked quite as preoccupied as he did at that moment.

The professor rubbed his forehead. "Yes, I'm just tired. I'll look with Cerebro later. Don't you all have other things to do?" he asked when they made no move to leave.

"Um… well… I…" They all stammered at once.

"Why don't you go down to the dining hall and get better acquainted with the students?" He suggested to Beast. "And weren't you two planning on going out to dinner tonight?"

Jean blinked at him. "What…?" She put her hand to her mouth in realization. "Oh right! We have reservations for," she glanced at the clock, "two minutes from now. In the city, too. We're never going to make it in time."

"We'd better get moving then before they give someone else our table." He was out the door like a shot.

"Heaven forbid we be a little late. It's not such a serious offense it…" Jean heaved a sigh and rushed after him. Storm and Beast exchanged a look, their hands covering their mouths to hide their laughter. 

"I'd guess we should head to dinner as well," Storm said. 

"As Shakespeare would say, 'Once more into the breach!'" Beast quoted.

"What does that have to do with dinner?" Storm asked, perplexed.

"I don't know, I was just suddenly in the mood to say it. It's probably because there was a question about it on Jeopardy the other night." Beast grinned, which was rather unnerving with his pointy fangs.

Storm shook her head and punched him in the shoulder lightly. "Come on, let's go." They left the office, closing the door gently behind them. 

Professor X followed them with his mind, until they were out of hearing range. "Fancy seeing you, Cain," he spoke up. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

A tall, muscular man with a metal dome over his head stepped out of the shadows. "How did you know I was here? You can't use that psychic crap on me anymore. And I'm no longer Cain Marko. I'm Juggernaut. "

The professor smiled pleasantly, as if there wasn't a 200-pound, give or take a few, super-villain out for his head. "Perhaps I cannot, but we do have security cameras, you know." He pointed to a small television screen hanging in a corner of the room. "I may be crippled, but I'm not blind, you know. Lucky for you, I turned the alarm off when I saw you. It was actually quite amusing to see you try to squeeze through the window. I must remember to have that replaced."

Juggernaut growled. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. Well, brother," he sneered, "I'll not make that mistake today."

TBC

Hello, hello! I know I said a couple of weeks, but it turned out to be more than a couple of months, due to school, other series I must finish, writer's block, etc. I'll try to put the next chapter up sooner. And, I've started to do something new: previews. This small teaser continues right after this chapter left off. The new chapter is actually part of this one, but I split it up so I could get a chapter out faster. Bye!

Chapter Seven

"By all means, brother, try." The professor's voice was cool, but he was frowning inside. He didn't know what he did to make his brother hate him so. Well, he did, but it really was due to Cain's personality that it affected him so much. Frankly, at the risk of sounding childish, he had started it. Cain had bullied him since they day they met.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: X-Men and X-Men: The Movie belong to Marvel and its other respective owners. I am making no profit off this fic.

Chapter Seven

"By all means, brother, try." The professor's voice was cool, but he was frowning inside. He didn't know what he did to make his brother hate him so. Well, he did, but it really was due to Cain's personality that it affected him so much. Frankly, at the risk of sounding childish, he had started it. Cain had bullied him since they day they met. It was brought on by a number of things actually: Cain's father, Dr. Kurt Marko, marrying his former colleague's widow only for her wealth, Cain's tendency to pick on those weaker than him, Charles' uncontrolled powers, and the treatment by his father of both. Even into adulthood, his hatred for Charles continued to grow. And then, he became Juggernaut.

***Flashback***

Charles Xavier inched his way out of the piles of corpses, some his comrades, some his enemies, and some that probably weren't even supposed to be there but just got caught in the battle. He would have to look for survivors later, thought the chance of finding anyone else was slim. But right now, he had only one goal: to find Cain.

It had been an unpleasant surprise when the stepbrothers had been put in the same unit here in Korea, even more than the fact that Cain had enlisted. But Charles had never imagined that the person who had bullied him all his life would run away from a fight, despite how horrible it may be. It was true that war brought out the best and worst in people. In him, it was the best; his sheer bravery had manifested multiple times through this ordeal. In Cain, it brought out the true coward he was. But that didn't stop Charles from wanting to help him.

Keeping his mind open for any sign of him, he willed himself to stand upright, despite his fatigue. He held a pair of binoculars up to his eyes. No sign of anyone: just land. He spotted some caves in the mountains not too far away. If Cain wanted to hide, it seemed like a logical spot. But it was far enough that his powers wouldn't reach without some kind of help. He'd have to find a way to remedy that. If he survived that is. But for now, he would have to hoof it.

* * * * * *

"Cain?" Charles entered the dark cave. He couldn't see a thing. The air was damp and dusty, making it difficult to breathe. The entrance was small, blocked partly by a rockslide. But it was the perfect place to hide in. He strolled through it, listening. It seemed like an endless tunnel, twisting and turning like a maze. He doubted a string would help him in this place. As he continued on, he thought he saw a small glimmer of light. But it was far away and he wasn't sure if it was real or just a figment of his imagination.

"Cain?" he called. His voice echoed through the cave loudly. No one answered. Yet he felt like his brother was there. He just couldn't sense him like he normally could. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. Charles continued on. In this place, Cain could have gotten lost forever. He had to dodge and duck to avoid the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. More than once he felt one brushing against him, bits and pieces of rock falling on his bald head. But he couldn't turn back now, not without Cain.

He heard a faint laugh echo down the corridor. It sounded like Cain, but his mind was empty, as if not a soul were there. A ghost maybe? No, it couldn't be. Something was very wrong about this; he didn't need to be a psychic to know that much. The red glow he'd seen was becoming brighter. He used it as his guide. Here the tunnels straightened out more and he was able to stand upright. In the dim light, he could make out small carvings on the wall. This place definitely wasn't natural. If it were it a normal situation, he would have been excited about such a find. But there was no time for that. Now he was able to hear a voice muttering somewhere. It was most definitely Cain. He couldn't have lost consciousness if he was talking, but his mind was completely undetectable. Charles picked up the pace, having recovered some of his strength. He jogged through the tunnels until it opened into a large room. There were more carvings here and intricate gold statues. He shuttered when he saw the remains of a skeleton on the floor. The room was mostly dark, except for that red glow. In the middle was a small altar. Inscribed in the wall over it were words in a language he didn't recognize. Cain stood there, holding a bright red gem, the source of the light, in his large hands. He had a metal dome over his head, but Charles still recognized him, and was muttering under his breath. He stopped when he saw his stepbrother. "Just in time, brother," he sneered. 

"Cain, what are you doing?" Charles demanded. "What's the meaning of all this?"

Cain chuckled. "Feeling a little out of the lop, are we?" He knocked on his helmet. "You won't be able to invade my thoughts any more. Defeating me will be impossible, once I finish this spell."

"Spell?" Charles repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes, indeed and a very powerful one at that. I suppose you've heard of the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. No? Well, you'll see what it does soon enough."

"Don't do it, Cain," Charles advised. "You have no idea what it does. It could be dangerous."

"Maybe to you, brother, maybe to you.' Cain began chanting. Though he couldn't understand the words, Charles could feel power flowing through the air. Cain was surrounded by a red glow. His already large body expanded. His uniform tore out the arms and chest, revealing large muscles where there used to be baby fat. His eyes became red and fierce. Charles' stepbrother howled in pain. Charles tried to reach him and grab the gem, but he was tossed to the ground by some kind of force field. The whole cave shook. Finally, after what felt like years, it stopped. Cain sank to his knees, his eyes normal again. He was completely silent. Charles crawled towards him.

"Cain? Cain! Are you all right?" he asked urgently. 

Cain turned towards him and grinned evilly. "I'm fine, brother. Perfectly fine." He lasted out his fist. Charles was thrown back as he felt the wind rush out of him. He felt his spine crack when it hit the ground.

Cain advanced on him. "Now you know the consequences of wronging the Juggernaut."

Charles moaned and tried to sit up. "Cain…" His voice was hoarse, barely a whisper. His body was filled with excruciating pain. 

"The Cain Marko you know is no more. There is only Juggernaut."

Charles tried to reach him with his mind In his weak state, he could feel his powers bounce off Cain and hit his own with full force. 

"You won't be able to attack me that way," he laughed. "I am all powerful. My only vulnerability is my mind. But I've fixed that." He lifted off his helmet. Now Charles could sense his thoughts. He felt the hatred his stepbrother had for him. He could see his childhood, those times of abuse, those times when he believed his father didn't love him, and the jealousy of all Charles had. 

Juggernaut put the helmet back on. He slammed his fist into the wall. Tons of rock came pouring down on him. He picked up a large boulder and hurled it at Charles. He cried out from the impact. He tried to move, but he could not. His legs felt numb.

Cain grabbed another. "Now I can finally get my revenge."

Charles stretched out his hand, fumbling for a small pebble just out of his reach. 

"I've waited a long time for this," said Juggernaut. "You deserve to feel the pain I have for so many years." He launched in to a long list of Charles' crimes. Charles took the opportunity to wiggle as best as he could, despite the pain coursing through his body. He could almost touch it, almost, got it! He grabbed it and threw it at Cain. It bounced off him easily, but the action startled him. He turned to see what hit him. Charles used as much strength as he could muster to take the rock off his legs and hurl it at him. Cain ducked out of the way, but it hit the edge of his helmet, throwing it off his head. Charles attacked his mind. Though he felt guilty about doing it, as he always did, whenever he (which was rare) used his powers to harm someone, he made the worst images of Cain's past flow through his mind. Juggernaut put his hands to his head. "No, stop it. STOP IT!"

Charles lashed out with all of his powers. The mental impact knocked him out cold.

Charles sighed in relief. Cain would be out for quite some time. Now, the fact remained, how was he going to get out of there.

* * * End Flashback * * *

Professor X grimaced. He'd been lucky that day. A group of nurses had come out to the field in search of survivors. Charles was able to use his powers to lead them to him. It was in their hospital that he learned he would never walk again Cain had been brought back as well, but once he regained consciousness, he escaped. Charles hadn't seen him again. Until today. 

* * * * * *

Rogue wrung her hands nervously. She admired and respected the professor, but she was still uncomfortable around him. Every time she was in the same room with him she felt like he was reading her thoughts, even though Professor X often stated that he would not invade people's minds. He claimed he'd learned his lesson long ago, but Rogue never knew what he meant by that. She'd asked her friends once but no one knew, and didn't seem the least bit curious. She was, for some reason unknown to her, but she kept her curiosity to herself. Still, it disturbed her that there were a lot of things about his past kept secret when he knew almost everything about theirs.

As they approached the office, Rogue stopped abruptly. She had a fleeting idea to turn back, but was frozen in place. Her heart began to beat faster. Suddenly it didn't seem worth it. What is the professor discovered it wasn't permanent and forbid her to fight? Or what if they were and he decided someone who would do such a thing didn't deserve to be a part of the X-Men?

Her guilt overrode her sensibility and faith in the professor's kindness and compassion. She felt almost as alone as she did when she first discovered her powers. Even with these new ones, she still felt out of place and different. She didn't deserve his help. She didn't deserve to be an X-Man.

While these worries were swarming her conscience, Remy and Logan finally realized that she wasn't following them anymore.

"What's the problem now?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Well, I… I'm…" She suddenly felt foolish and weak. Logan had insecurities, but never like her. He hid them better anyway. And he wasn't a coward. He was always willing to save her ass and not once did she return the favor. That incident before was just from a simulation and merely overreacting on her part. It was nothing he couldn't have handled himself. 

Fortunately, Remy wasn't quite as insensitive as Logan could be, even when he meant well. "Don't worry, chere," he said, flashing her a charming smile. "Da professor ain't da type a' person who would punish ya for somethin' ya had no control over. He knows you were tricked n he knows we can't change da past. Dat's one of da things Ah like bout 'em." His voice sobered and his smile was replaced by a much more serious look.

Rogue was suddenly reassured. _He's right,_ she realized. She'd been silly to doubt. He even remained somewhat of a friend to Magneto, though he knew what he did. Even though he didn't agree with them, the intentions were noble, though rather twisted. And Remy seemed to be completely positive about what he was saying, although she wasn't sure why. And she felt she could trust him. 

"You've come dis far, chere," he reminded her. "No sense in turning back now. He's not so scary once you get to know him," he said, his tone light once again. "You aren't afraid of the old man, are ya chere?"

A smile tugged at Rogue's lips. "Ah ain't afraid a' nuttin, sugah," she replied, exaggerating her southern drawl, her voice filled with a new confidence.

Logan chuckled. "That's my girl," he praised.

"What are y'all doin' standin' here?" she continued. "Let's get…"**BOOM! **She was cut off by a loud crash. 

Author's note: No preview this time. I'm just going to leave it at that for now. Just a bit of side information: Professor Xavier, in the comic books, did not lose his ability to walk because of Juggernaut, but actually during a fight with an alien named Lucifer. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: X-Men, X-Men: The Movie and all its components have not, do not and shall never belong to me. 

Chapter Eight

"Wat da hell was dat?" Remy asked. The ground shook and he leaned against the wall to steady himself. 

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Logan grumbled.

"Ya think?" Rogue replied sarcastically. "There's no need to state the obvi- ah!" The strength of the next tremor threw her against the wall, banging her head. Rogue slumped in a heap on the floor. 

"Rogue!" The two men rushed to her side. 

"Rogue, are you all right? Wake up!" Logan patted her cheek to try and revive her. All of a sudden, his skin contorted. Rogue's eyes flew open and she pushed him away with her feet, making him fly across the wall.

"Logan!" She jumped and hurried to pick him up.

He groaned in pain. "I'm okay. I didn't hold on for it to really affect me. You okay?"

Rogue pursed her lips. It was all she could do to keep her from throwing her arms around him. "I'm fine, you dummy."

Remy gaped at her in awe. "THAT was your power?"

Rogue looked up at him. "Why do you sound so surprised?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Well, Ah didn't get to see it up close da last time, chere. It's kinda gross. But cool though," he added quickly, noticing the hurt look on her face when he said that. "Ya sure you're all right, man?" he asked Logan, changing the subject and effectively, too. Much to Wolverine's chagrin, Remy was already learning how to work her. That wasn't necessarily a good thing, and it was making him nervous. "Ah don't think da Hulk could have done better. She nearly made ya part of da wall!"   
Rogue blushed sheepishly. "Sorry about that Logan." She put her arm around his shoulder. "Can you stand?" 

"Of course I can," he replied, insulted. He heaved himself off the ground, appearing fine. A second later, the world began spinning around him and he fell again. "Well, I _do_ have a nasty headache. I guess I'll have to wait for the old healing powers to kick in. I should be all right in a few minutes."

Rogue nodded. She knew of Logan's rapid regeneration, but she was nervous all the same. "Remy, take care of him, okay? I'm going to see what's going on here." Another tremor rocked the building at that moment. The floor above creaked from the stress.

"Are ya crazy, chere?" he protested. "Ah'll come wit ya!"

"No, stay with Logan. Ah'll be all right. Y'all don have to worry bout me, Sugah," she grinned at them with all the confidence that she could muster, putting the men only slightly at ease. The younger one mediated about it for a moment. "All right, if dat's what ya want. Be careful, chere."

"Ah will. Back in a flash." She pushed off the ground and hovered in the air a moment, than shot off like a rocket. 

The two remaining mutants looked at each other. Remy whistled. "Damn, she got da hang of dat fast."

* * * * * *

Professor X shielded his face from the falling debris with his arms. "I understand you wish to destroy me, Cain, but please leave my house out of it," he said, pretty calmly for a man who had a 300 pound (give or take) lunatic throwing parts of his own office at him. 

"Urgghh!" Juggernaut lifted the desk off the ground. Charles wheeled backwards, but was impeded from going any further by the wall behind him. Now he was trapped in a corner. 

_Oh, this day can't get much worse, can it? _"Cain, don't you think it might be better to discuss this rationally. Over a cup of tea, perhaps," he said aloud. Juggernaut advanced at him. "You do realize you're going to have to pay for that desk?" he said, changing tactics. Apparently, the humorous approach wasn't working. Not that Cain was intelligent enough to really get any joke, not even "Why did the chicken cross the road?" which, if Charles had any time to think about it, really wasn't all that funny. But, being it was a life or death situation, he didn't. By no means was he afraid of dying himself, but, as for the students, any of whom may hear the racket and get injured trying to investigate, well, that was a different story. 

Resigning himself to spare them of that, he sighed and said, "Very well, Cain, but do make it as quick as possible please and then leave."

"Be quiet!" he boomed. "I'm making the rules here, not you. Unless you're begging for mercy, I don't wanna hear it. Now I have the power. And nothing you do is going to stop me. Not you or your puny little X-Men." Little did he know, if you wanted to be really, really technical, he wasn't really wrong. Anatomically speaking. 

* * * * * * 

Rogue hovered outside the door to the professor's study. All the shaking had stopped for the moment, which she was glad of. It was making her nauseous. 

"Professor?" she called. She banged on the door, but no one answered. "Professor!" Frustrated and worried, she banged again, hard. The door came off its hinges and fell into the room onto the head of a large man. The professor was sitting in a corner of the room. He was completely unharmed, but Rogue most likely didn't realize that chunks of the wall and his overturned desk were surrounding him. If she did notice, she probably attributed it to _her_ entrance.

"Oops," she said meekly. The man listed the door over his head and turned to her. His eyes glared at her through his odd helmet. A glowing scarlet gem glittered in his chest.

_Who the hell is this guy? _Rogue wondered. _The Incredible Hulk? _Knowing the X-Men, anything was possible. But she didn't have time to consider that, if he were the Hulk, what was with the outfit. At any rate, he didn't look friendly. 

The man grunted and flung the door at her as easily as if it were made out of cardboard. Rogue jumped out of the way just in time, missing it by mere inches. She did a somersault in the air and caught it. "Didn't your mama ever tell you not to throw things in the house?" she chided, feeling oddly confident for a change. _I can handle this, easy. _She sent it flying back to him. It hit him square in the chest, right above the jewel. The door broke in half from the impact. He took the pieces in his hands and smashed them together into tiny splinters.

"You're first, little girl," he roared, advancing on her. 

Rogue didn't quite understand what he meant by being first, but replied, "Come and get it, big boy."

"Rogue! Be careful!" the professor warned. "His powers are magic. His strength is limitless."

"Stay out of this," Juggernaut shouted at him. "You'll get your turn later."

Now Rogue realized, a bit late, that he wasn't just there for friendly conversation. "Leave him alone!" she cried. She dove under the desk (which, quite remarkably, was still intact) and heaved it above her head. "Try this on for size." She broke it on his helmet with a resounding snap.

He glared at her, unharmed. "I'm going to crack you like an egg," he challenged.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Rogue taunted, hovering above him. "You'll have to catch me first." He reached for her, but she dodged him with ease. "Missed me!"  
"Why you…" He feinted for her again. She jumped over his head, but he pulled back and grabbed her ankle. Rogue kicked at him, but with no success. She was stuck.

Chapter Eight Teaser (currently in the works)

"Let go of me, Fatso!" Rogue crowed. Juggernaut only pulled her closer, grabbing her around the waist like he wanted a hug and squeezed. "Didn't you ever hear of the Subway diet?" She complained, gasping for air. He responded by squeezing her tighter. The world started getting darker and her ribs too close to her lungs.

Professor X watched in horror, his mind searching for something, anything, he could do. _If only I could get out of this wheelchair_, he thought wistfully. _Wheelchair? Wait a moment!_ Without another thought, he rolled at full speed, ramming into his massive stepbrother. Juggernaut turned his head slightly, but didn't loosen his grip at all. Preparing for another go, the professor froze in his tracks when someone jumped onto Juggernaut's back and gripped his neck for dear life.

Coming soon to a Fanfiction.Net near you. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: X-Men and X-Men the Movie all belong to big shots in black suits sipping piña coladas in folding chairs in some island in Hawaii. How I wish I could be one of them, but sadly I am not.

Author's Note: Yes, I know I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy. It's short, but I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. But for now, bear with me. I stopped writing in accents, because it got really tedious (for me and spell-check), so just use your imagination.

X-Men: The Movie II- Chapter Nine

"Would you hurry up, ya old geezer?" Remy complained loudly. He stopped running and jogged about in place anxiously, resembling a child who needed to go to the bathroom badly, as he waited for Logan to catch up.

The mutant growled and glared at him. "Whom do you think you're calling old, junior?" he warned. "I'll have you know, I've been doing this kind of stuff while you were in diapers."

"Funny, that's just what my grandfather would say," Remy replied, flashing him a wicked grin, though he really didn't feel like smiling at the moment. "At least, he would, if I had one."

"Up yours," Wolverine snarled, slashing his middle claw through his skin and showing it to him. "I'll recover soon enough. You go ahead, if you're so impatient to get-" Before he could finish his sentence, the teen had already dashed off. 

Logan grunted. "Kids these days. Why, when I was their age, I doubt I ever-" he sighed. "Maybe the Cajun's right- I am getting old." Resigning himself to that fact, though he wouldn't admit it to his face, Wolverine became even more irritated with the boy than he already was. He took to calling him "Cajun" from than on, not as an ethnic slur, but just as something to call him instead of "kid," which, at the rate he was going, he would soon grow out of. Grumbling, Logan mustered all of his strength, which was now coming back steadily, and headed off after him, if not at a run than a very fast jog.

* * * * * *

"Let go of me, asshole!" Rogue crowed. Juggernaut only pulled her closer, holding her around the waist like he wanted a hug, and squeezed. "That's no way to treat a lady," she complained, gasping for air. 

"Good thing you ain't a lady then," he responded, squeezing tighter. The room started turning dark and her ribs were to close to her lungs for comfort. Professor X watched in horror, his mind searching for something, anything he could do. 

_If only I could get out of this wheelchair_, he thought, feeling awfully frustrated with his body. _Wheelchair? Wait a minute!_ Without stopping to think it through further, he rolled at full speed into his massive stepbrother. Juggernaut turned his head slightly, but didn't loosen his grip at all. Preparing for another go, the professor froze in his tracks when someone jumped onto Juggernaut's neck, holding on for dear life. 

_Is he insane?_ The professor said to himself silently. "Remy, what on Earth do you think you're doing?" he scolded the reckless lad verbally.

"Coming to the rescue!" The Cajun replied loudly with a cowboy-like "Yeehah!" Juggernaut tried to buck him off like a mechanical bull. 

Rogue, who could now breath much easier, was also screaming at the top of her lungs. "Remy, have you lost your freaking mind?" she cried, voicing the professor's thoughts exactly.

"Only over you, chere," he flirted, sounding pretty cheerful, considering his awkward position. Rogue tried to kick him, but missed and hit Juggernaut instead. The mutant finally managed to fling Remy off, who flew into a wall, and resumed trying to crush the girl. Then a flash of metal imbedded itself in his shoulder, slashing through his suit right to his flesh. Juggernaut howled in pain. 

"Logan!" Rogue shouted, freeing herself and soaring into the air. "Great timing!" 

"Y'all weren't going to have a party with out me, would ya?" he replied, imitating her Southern drawl. Remy would have laughed if his back didn't ache so much. 

"Pretty good for an old man," he said, once he caught his breath. 

"Watch and learn kid," Wolverine replied, his dog tags swinging about his neck wildly. "Watch and learn." 

Remy watched, but Rogue did not. She was staring at them all instead, like she was hypnotized. Kicking her feet, like a bull prepared to charge, she rammed into Juggernaut's side, taking him by surprise and knocking him off his feet. Before he could get up, she grabbed the pieces of the broken door and slammed them together like erasers, temporarily blinding him wit the dust. Then she searched for something else to use as a weapon. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the professor's desk. 

"You don't mind if I use this, do you?" she asked. Before she could get permission, she grabbed it. "Heads up!" She swung it with all her strength (which was a lot of strength). Juggernaut's head snapped back when it made contact. Even his helmet couldn't protect him from the little birds that were floating around it. Rogue grabbed him before he could regain his senses. 

"Would you guys stop chatting and give me a hand here?" she asked, holding the arms of the struggling Juggernaut. "I need someone to open this thing."

Remy rubbed his head, still not quite recovered from his accident. "Which one, chere?" he asked groggily. He tossed and ignited a playing card, a Queen of Hearts that he took from his trench coat pocket. It bounced off Juggernaut's head. 

"Real smooth, Cajun," Logan grunted. "Watch and learn." Swiftly and with a deft karate movement, he scratched it with his claws like a cat. It split into two even halves and fell to the ground. Juggernaut howled in pain and anger. 

"Next time I cook an egg, ya think you can crack it open for me like that?" Remy joked weakly. 

"If that's how you guys cook, you men are even sorrier creatures than I thought," Rogue commented. "Professor, will you do the honors?" 

_One step ahead of you Rogue_, his voice said inside her mind. Juggernaut was on his knees, bawling like a newborn. The teen mutants half expected him to call for his mama. He ran out of the building, creating a new exit for Professor Xavier's office. 

"Hmm, not bad," Logan commented, surveying the giant's handiwork. "The perfect outline." He leaned on the wall and it fell backward into the Institute's rose garden.

The professor wiped the sweat off his forehead, trying not to grin. "You do know you're going to have to fix that."

* * * * * *

Two hours later…

"Um, is this a bad time?" Jean asked, wringing her hands nervously. The bright smile she'd had when she walked in was frozen on her face. Scott had his arms around her, but if one could've seen his eyes, they must have been wide with shock equal to hers. It was a miracle that the slightly compulsive mutant was still on his feet. Storm and Beast had followed the couple with excited anticipation of their announcement, but it quickly faded when they saw their boss, comrade and two of their students involved in a construction project, which, if they recalled correctly, hadn't been necessary when they'd left. 

Logan stopped pushing his wheelbarrow full of bricks to given them the standard Wolverine sniff-over. "What have you two been up to?" he asked suspiciously, looking directly at Cyclops. He stepped in front of his girlfriend possessively and glared at him through his visor. 

"Jean's right, it is a bad time," he replied, by way of explanation. The other mutants exchanged looks and the youngest two also dropped their work. "What?" Scott asked innocently, staring back at them. "You guys still haven't told us what you've been up to," he said, turning the tables back on them. 

The teenagers were more than happy to oblige him and recounted their adventures, and whatever Scott and Jean had done was momentarily forgotten by all. By all except Logan, that is. The mutant snorted contemptuously and exited unnoticed, through the still present hole in the wall, to seek out fresh air and a brief lapse back into the solitude that, at moments like this, he so missed.

To be continued…


End file.
